


Every Minute is a Second and Nothing is Stopping Time

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex for Favors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ll suck your cock.” The words come from Harry’s mouth like a prayer, a natural occurence. He doesn’t expect Zayn to shoot back with a, “Let me fuck you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Minute is a Second and Nothing is Stopping Time

It’s an awkward thing when Harry moans on stage from Liam’s hands on his shoulders, kneading the flesh from the outside of his shirt. They’re back on tour in New York and everything was going great until that slip up happens. Everyone’s shocked; although most (Liam and Louis) were mocking their youngest bandmate. The audience gasps and giggles at the way Harry’s eyes and head roll back and nobody seems to notice Zayn besides him, oddly shifting as his pants tighten before the crowd.

He’s just _right_ there and the moan was so loud. And the mocking doesn’t stop, and at one point he adds in on Liam’s banter to tease his friend. It’s short, but funny. Just like his tight pants, nobody notices the way Harry blushes under the bright lights as embarrassment seeps through the cracks of the pride that he had.

~

After the show, everyone’s moving quickly to get dressed and back to the hotel. To Zayn’s surprise, Liam is _still_ teasing Harry. The taunts don’t seem to stop and Harry looks like he wants to cower down and cry in a corner. But he can’t, and he won’t.

“The way that you flip your hair gets me ohhh,” is heard from where Liam was changing and it’s followed by a cackle from Louis and Niall who are just finishing their change. Harry rolls his eyes and Zayn doesn’t miss the way they slightly haze over with hurt. He doesn’t like seeing Harry that way, and even though he’s dealing with a half hard-on because that moan is keeping itself on replay in his head, he still feels the need to stand up for him.

Sighing, he shrugs on his jacket. “Liam, stop being a prick,” he finally says and everyone stops their laughter and Zayn sees the way Harry sends him a small smile. “You’re being a real dick, and it’s quite annoying, really.”

And everything’s okay from then on because Harry doesn’t get teased once more after that.

~

Once they’re back at the hotel, they’re setting up room arrangements and their post-concert high is seeming to kick in a bit later than usual. Louis’ jumping around, mostly on Liam’s back who seems to be enjoying the spot that his older bandmate is in. They’re the first ones to call a room—together. Paul has to roll his eyes as he hands them their room key because Louis’ lips are already attatched to Liam’s earlobe in an attempt to get him all hot and bothered.

Niall’s there, a bit calmer than everyone else, but he still looks jittery and Zayn thinks he just needs a wank or something to calm his nerves. But then there’s Harry and he just looks tired, but somehow excited. It’s what intrigues Zayn to wrap an arm around his shoulder and pull him close, giving him a gentle grin that he’s returned with.

“Care to share a room?” He asks, raising a brow at his younger friend. When Harry shrugs, then nods, he smiles and snickers at the way Niall whines from infront of them, complaining about how he’s always so alone. It’s not exactly a lie, but oh well.

“Alright, be back in the lobby tomorrow morning and make sure—and they’re gone,” Paul says, but Louis is already giggling and pulling Liam to the stairwell because the elevator will take way too long and he wants Liam _now_. 

“We know, Paul, we’ll be here,” Harry pipes up next and it’s the first words since back at the venue and Zayn smiles because he’s actually talking. Paul sighs, nods and hands the three of them their keys before walking off to get to his own room, conveniently on the other side of the hotel room to be away from them. He loves them, just not when they’re acting like that; horny and on a high.

They’re on the elevator within thirty seconds, and it’s sending them up to their designated floor of the hotel. Once they’re off, they’re walking to their rooms with sighs.

“Alright, I’m going to have a wank. I’ll see you all tomorrow,” Niall says as he stops and walks into the first room they come across, making Harry and Zayn chuckle before the walk two doors down to their own room. They get in quickly but not before they could see Louis and Liam coming from the stairs. Louis’ hair is already tousled and Liam’s shirt already slightly undone. Turns out the elevator was a lot faster but then again, they were probably snogging in the stairwell.

Harry rolls his eyes at his friends, who unfortunately have the room next to theirs, and closes the door after him and Zayn get in. He groans immediately and runs to throw himself on one of the two beds they are provided with.

Zayn, who is setting himself down in an orderly manner, snickers quietly which earns a side glare from Harry. “What’re you laughing at?” He questions coldly. Zayn rose his hands innocently, kicking off his shoes before he laid back.

“Nothing, mate,” he replies simply. Harry sighs, rolling over before he kicks his own shoes off in a random direction. He looks over at Zayn, the small smile back on his lips and a thankful look in his eyes instead of a hurt one.

“Thanks,” he murmurs out of no where. Zayn sits back up and gives Harry an odd look as if he didn’t know what he was thanking him for. But he does, and he doesn’t feel like he should be thanked for something that was so simple to solve. Harry’s his best friend and the guy who got him hard on stage, so maybe he shouldn’t have stopped Liam’s teasing.

“S’no problem, Harry,” he says back, returning the smile he’s being given a bit wider. He’s smiling because Harry is. He likes when Harry smiles; it always seems to make his heart flutter and he always has to remind himself that he’s his best friend. But he knows that a big part of him doesn’t care.

“No, really.” Harry sat up again, shifting on the bed so he was looking straight at Zayn. “Liam was really annoying tonight. I mean, I love him, but he can be a real twat sometimes, you know? And I was actually really embarrassed, what, with them laughing at me all throughout? He made me _moan_ for crying out loud. And then he mocked me. So really, thanks for shutting him up. I don’t know how to pay you back.”

Zayn stays silent for a few moments, his eyebrows knitted into the center of his forehead. Harry was really upset about what Liam did and it’s actually kind of cute with him thanking Zayn and all. “You don’t have to pay me back, Haz.” He chuckles at his friend; it wasn’t even a big deal. But Harry shakes his head sighs.

“No, I do,” he insists because he feels guilty for not being able to stop Liam himself. Someone else had to do it for him, and that’s not fair. He wants to pay Zayn back; he nearly _needs_ to. He feels like if he doesn’t, he’s leaving a job undone. “Just give me something to do for you, and I’ll do it.”

Zayn looks at his best friend quizzically. Harry’s practically begging to do something for Zayn and the older boy has a feeling he isn’t giving up anytime soon. It’s still insane though. “Fine.” He caves in and he sits all the way up just like Harry. “But I don’t think there’s anything I want you to do, Harry,” he adds with a huff.

There’s another moment of silence and Harry looks like he’s in deep thought about this, his eyebrows creasing to the center of his forehead as he takes deep breaths to come up with something he can do for Zayn. And then he looks like he has a master plan that’s bound to get rid of this payback thing with Zayn.

“I’ll suck your cock.” The words come from Harry’s mouth like a prayer, a natural occurence. He’s sucked cock before. Of course he has. He’s sucked Niall off countless times and even Liam that time he came to Harry when Louis wasn’t putting out. He refused to have sex with him, but hey, there’s nothing bad with sucking his dick. He expects Zayn to give him the okay. He doesn’t expect Zayn to shoot back with a, “Let me fuck you.”

Zayn doesn’t know what came over him but when Harry offered to suck his dick, he wanted to push for more. He was promised anything he wanted _afterall_. And maybe the fluttering his heart always gave was just a hunger for Harry. Either way, he really wanted to fuck him.

“I uh, what?” Harry asks incredulously, his eyes having widened when his jaw dropped. He offered a blowjob and now Zayn wants to stick his cock up his arse? Despite all of that, he can’t deny the way his already tight pants tighten around his hips as he shifts awkwardly.

Zayn’s already hard though. His cock was twitching when the word ‘suck’ left Harry’s lips. So he just shrugs at Harry, standing up so he’s towering over Harry, hands already undoing his belt buckle.

“You want to pay me back? Let me fuck you,” he says and leans down to press a chaste kiss to Harry’s lips. “I know that moan of yours was embarrassing, but it was hot, and it got me hard.”

Harry’s lips are still buzzing from the kiss he was given and he’s stumbling over the words caught in the back of his throat, which has gone dry in the mere minute that’s passed with what just happened. His mind is still try to process what Zayn just asked for, and he doesn’t know what to say other than, “Okay.”

It’s less than a second before Zayn is pushing Harry back onto the bed, their lips attatched hungrily as they moan into each other’s mouth. Harry’s hands are already laced in Zayn’s hair, pulling it as Zayn’s teeth drag across his bottom lip before he tugs it into his mouth with a groan.

Their tongues meld together as one while they help each other out of their clothing. It isn’t long before they’re both in their boxers, Zayn grinding down onto Harry so their clothed erections gain the much needed friction. Whimpers and whines are elicited from the two boys, and hands are quick to push down each other’s boxers in a frenzy.

Zayn starts kissing down Harry’s chest, humming in praise for the younger boy. “You’re so gorgeous,” he whispers and those are the first words he’s spoken ever since they started this. He’s not lying either; he really thinks Harry is gorgeous, beautiful even. It makes Harry blush, and it’s not from embarrassment this time, it’s from the fact that Zayn can actually make his heart gallop in his chest.

Travelling back up, Zayn sighs against Harry’s skin until he reaches his neck. He nibbles on it for a while, leaving a few marks here and there that will surely have to be covered up the next day before he sits back up, smiling at the whine Harry gives off at the loss of contact.

“Need you,” Harry whispers into the air, naked and exposed as he spreads his legs out before Zayn who is currently sucking on three of his fingers, his tongue swirling around them as his eyes rake over Harry’s body.

“Been fucked before?” He asks the writhing boy once he’s removed his fingers from his mouth. With a huff, he’s pushing a finger into Harry, moving it around after he let him adjust. Harry nods his head to Zayn’s question, moaning when the older boy added not one, but two more fingers, earning a hiss from the boy.

“By Niall,” he tells him and Zayn chuckles shortly, curling his fingers to stretch Harry and make him yelp when he finds his prostate.

“That’s funny, I’ve fucked him before,” Zayn responds and Harry gasps. Not because Zayn just admitted that he’s fucked Niall before but because Zayn’s fingers are gone and he can hear what sounds like he is lathering their cock with spit. It’s a second more before he feels something nudge at his entrance, and he groans because fuck, that’s much bigger than Zayn’s fingers. “Never thought he’d top.”

And then Zayn’s pushing into Harry, slowly, and moaning because Harry still feels tight as hell. He’s holding Harry’s legs up and open, his eyes watching as Harry’s face contorts in pain and pleasure. He tilts his head back and continues to push until he’s buried inside of the younger boy.

“God, fuck, move,” Harry rasps after a few moments of adjusting. Zayn snickers breathlessly, leaning down to capture Harry’s lips a soft kiss again, letting his own lips linger a lot longer than necessary.

“I’m not God, babe, but thanks for the compliment,” he teases before he starts to thrust slowly, in and out of Harry with gentle moans. He just feels amazing and Zayn doesn’t know if he wants this to be a one time thing. He loves the way Harry’s clenching around him and the way he’s panting his name out. He hates that Harry might not want this again, so he just relishes in what he’s got.

And then he hears it. The same exact moan that he heard on stage. Harry’s head is thrown back, his mouth wide open and that _moan_ is coming out like a fucking mantra. Zayn feels like he could listen to it all day but he can’t, so he thinks he’ll just make the moment last, because then he starts pounding into Harry to make that moan repeat itself over and over again.

Everything’s going faster and Zayn leans down so Harry can wrap his arms around his neck. Shoulders bunching, the older of the two starts to drive in faster with his shoulder blades popping out for Harry to latch his hands onto. In a second, Harry’s legs are wrapped around Zayn’s waist, pushing him in deeper.

“Don’t stop,” he breaths, and Zayn doesn’t. Instead, he re-angles himself to hit Harry’s prostate with each harsh thrust, and it’s enough to make him cry out in pleasure, releasing a moan Zayn knows he’ll never forget. “Faster, fuck me. Oh, Zayn, please.” 

Zayn uses the pleas that Harry is giving off as an encouragement to keep going and the second Harry’s stomach starts to suck itself in and blow out quickly, he knows he’s close. Using that as a sign, he goes even harder.

It’s not too long before Harry’s moans become high pitched, moving up an octave as he tries his best to warn Zayn of his approaching orgasm. Then Harry’s body is arching off of the bed and he’s releasing his load, completely untouched, with a moan, Zayn’s name rolling off of his tongue loudly. Zayn watches this all unravel, Harry’s cum splattering across his chest as his eyes flutter and roll to the back of his head. It’s not long before Zayn is reaching his climax too, his thrusts sputtering as he comes deep inside of Harry.

They ride out their highs together before Zayn collapses on top of Harry, their chests heaving together. Clearly spent, Zayn raises his hips to pull out of Harry and they are both releasing small groans from the loss of fulfillment and tightness. Zayn falls besides Harry on the bed and he can’t help but kiss him again, and oddly enough, it’s a loving one—not a hungry one.

Taking a deep breath, Harry curls into Zayn’s arms and the elder happily pulls him close. He kisses his sweaty forehead and everything is going perfect until they both hear muffled groans from the room next door and pounding on the wall. If they’re not mistaken, Louis and Liam are probably waking up the whole hotel by now.

Both of them laugh and the last thing they hear before they fall asleep tangled in each other’s arms is: “Oh, Louis, you’re always so tight for me, baby.”

~

The next morning when they all meet in the lobby as told, Harry has his arms wrapped around Zayn’s torso, tucked under his arm while Zayn has his wrapped around Harry’s shoulder. Niall is down right after them, yawning with a stretch.

“You guys are way too close today,” he comments and plops down on one of the sofas in the lobby. Zayn shrugs because when he woke up this morning, he figured out that what happened the previous night was definitely not a one time thing. He’s glad it’s not because he learned that he really loves the way Harry sounds when he’s being fucked.

When Louis and Liam finally decide to come downstairs, Louis is waddling and Liam has his arm snaked around his waist. Harry looks at Zayn with a smirk and the both snicker wickedly at their best friends.

“Wow, Lou must be really tight if he’s walking like that,” Zayn remarks snarkly and Niall let’s out a loud, boisterous laugh that he has to immediately stop because it’s six in the fucking morning. “Nice going, Liam.” Zayn grins widely, mirth written in his eyes.

Louis’ blushing now and Liam is glaring at the two other boys because he knows exactly what this is for. “Shut up,” he huffs lowly.

“Why, Li?” Harry asks teasingly. “Is Lou too tight for you? But it sure sounded like you enjoyed it, Liam. _Oh, Louis, you’re always so fucking tight for me, baby, nice and hot!_ ” He mocks with a grin.

And it’s funny now that Liam is blushing and Zayn is squeezing Harry’s arm, smiling a bit too wide for six in the morning. He looks down at Harry and smiles, returned with the same smile he loves so much and yeah, the flutter his heart gives is not just a hunger.

With Louis soothing Liam’s blush while Niall teases his best friend, Harry and Zayn stand off in the sidelines. They share a kiss, briefly so no one sees, before Zayn leans into Harry’s ear, and he kisses that too, whispering, “You’re moans are way better, babe.”


End file.
